El campamento
by DaniiStewart
Summary: Alice y Edward son dos pequeños demonios, nunca paran de pelear y Esme esta harta de los regaños. "Se de una campamento..." "Es bueno?" "Por supuesto, tus hijos seran angelitos" Pero esos pequeños demonios... no querian ser angelitos
1. Problemas

**Inicio de peleas.**

* * *

><p>-¡Mamá Alice esta molestándome de nuevo!- escuché la voy de mi pequeño desde la cocina.<p>

-Alice... deja a tu hermano-dije con cansancio, pero con suficiente voz para que me escucharan.

-¡Sigue molestándome! Mamá la voy a golpear si sigue haciendo eso… ¡auch! Alice! –gritó seguido de un golpe y después el llanto de mi pequeña.

-Mamá-se escuchó un chillido/lloriqueo.

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen!-grité y subí de inmediato a ver a mis "adorables" hijos.

-Te dije que si seguía molestándome la golpearía- Edward se encontraba cruzado de brazos y haciendo un puchero. A decir verdad se veía adorable, pero había hecho mal.

-¡No me debes pegar Edward!-dijo Alice con voz chillona mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Los dos, están castigados -dije con voz firme.

-Ella fue quien me molestaba...

-Él fue quien me golpeo...

-No me interesa quien haya hecho que cosa Alice, vuelve a tu habitación, iré a recoger todos tus juguetes –Edward sonrió maliciosamente- después de que haga lo mismo con tu hermano –su sonrisa se borro.

Y allí estaba Edward, mi pequeño de 7 años me llegaba hasta la cintura con ese pelo suyo color bronce nada común, esos grandes ojos color verde, tristes por la situación.

Y saliendo de la habitación se encontraba mi pequeña Alice, su cabello color negro con destellos rojizos estaba amarrado con una coleta y sus ojos azules como el mar, grandes y expresivos, ella era menor por dos años que su hermano. Era tan pequeñita que a su hermano le llegaba al hombro. Mi pequeña no seria de estatura normal.

-¿Mamá por que eres injusta conmigo? Sabes que te amo, y que nunca haría algo para que te enojes, pero es que Alice… Alice es un monstruo, es un horrible, horrible monstruo, ella es la culpable de que tu y papá se hayan separado.

Me quedé petrificada al escuchar eso.

-¡Edward!-lo regañé- Alice no es la razón por la cual nos separamos tu padre y yo, y eso no te interesa, así que deja de decir tonterías.

Después de eso, tomé sus pertenencias y las saqué de su habitación. Hice lo mismo con Alice.

Edward me había tomado por sorpresa con el tema del divorcio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que Alice había sido el motivo? Entiendo que no la esperábamos, pero no fue por eso. El teléfono sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Diga?

-¡_Esme, amiga mía, eh comprado un bolso estupendamente genial, deberíamos ir al centro comercial, hay muchas cosas en estos días, es de temporada!-se escucho un voz un tanto chillona. Lilian Hale, reí por su entusiasmo._

-Hola Lily a mi también me da gusto hablar contigo, yo estoy bien ¿y tu?-dije con ironía.

-_Lo siento amiga, ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están los demonios?_

-Nada esta bien –suspiré- Alice molesta demasiado a su hermano, Edward la golpea. Recién paso algo así, los eh castigado, y Edward me ha salido con el divorcio. Me dijo que Alice había sido el motivo por el que había pasado –me senté en el sofá.

_-Lo siento tanto amiga ¿Ya has hablado con él sobre eso? Es el mayor, y ya es un poco grande, deberías hacerlo._

-Si, lose, pero tengo miedo y no se como explicarlo.

_-Bueno, ya encontrarás como hacerlo. Y sobre los problemas entre ellos… en verano habrá un campamento para niños de su edad, ellos podrían ir y resolver sus problemas. Jasper y Rosalie fueron el año pasado, y funciono, no digo que no se peleen, pero ya no lo hacen constantemente y Jasper sabe soportar a su hermana._

-¡Es una gran idea! Muchas gracias, ¿Te parece si vienen mañana al almuerzo?- Me encontraba de mejor humor ahora, creo.

_-Gracias amiga, ten por seguro que allí estaremos los niños y yo. Cuídate, un beso y un beso a los demonios. Hasta mañana._

-Gracias, igual a ustedes, hasta mañana- Y sin más, colgué.

Me alegraba saber que tenía el apoyo de mi amiga. No había sido fácil criar a Alice y Edward sola. Su padre nos había dejado hacia cuatro años y yo me encontraba sin empleo en ese entonces, nada había sido fácil con unos demonios como hijos. Pero a quien engañaba, una madre daría todo por ellos y yo daría todo por mi hijos así me odiaran.

Dos horas mas tarde. La cena estaba lista.

-Alice, Edward bajen la cena esta lista-grité al pie de las escaleras. Espere un "voy" o un "ahora bajo" pero lo único que obtuve fue silencio. –¡Niños! Bajen a cenar -…nada

Mis hijos eran demasiado orgullosos, y no debería quejarme, pues el orgullo lo habían heredado de mí, pero cuando estaban enojados, nunca respondían.

Mi apetito se fue. Guardaría la cena, tal ves después los niños se levanten y quieran comer, allí habrá. Subí las escaleras. La puerta de Edward estaba abierta, y de vez en cuando se veían los destellos por parte de la televisión, que estaba a un alto volumen. La de Alice estaba cerrada.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Edward. Mi pequeño estaba dormido en el suelo con su ceño fruncido. Arreglé su cama, quitando todos los juguetes de encima, la sacudí y lo levanté, Él se acomodó en mi pecho. Podía ser tan inocente cuando estaba dormido… no quería soltarlo, no podría hacerlo ahora, había sufrido mucho la partida de su padre. Y en este momento estaba pasando por una rebeldía. Se movió entre mis brazos y lo dejé en su cama, lo cobijé y bese su frente. Baje el volumen de la televisión y la apagué.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la de mi pequeña.

Claro, Alice no podía dejar pasar su enojo. La pared que estaba frente a la puerta estaba dibujada con crayones. Estaba un niño sin cabeza, su cabeza estaba a lado, y tenia el cabello color naranja, suponía que era "Edward", frente a él estaba una pequeña niña sonriendo, esa era "Alice" y detrás de ellos dos había una mujer mas grande, enojada. Esa era yo.

Suspiré y me acerqué a la pequeña cama. Alice dormía plácidamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Besé su frente y salí de la habitación. Ella limpiaría mañana.

.

.

Desperté por mi cuenta, los niños no habían venido en la noche. Suspiré y me levanté, caminé por las habitaciones de ellos y ninguno de los dos estaban, baje las escalera y unos gritos se escuchaban en el jardín.

_-_¡Así no se hace Alice! Dame eso.

-¡No! Yo puedo hacerlo, quítate

-Yo lo haré, es MI perro, dámelo

-Que no, no es solo tuyo, también es mio, yo le voy a dar de comer.

Me acerqué donde estaban. Alice estaba detrás de la casa de "Lucky" el perro. Y Edward estaba al frente, cada ves que Edward se movía a un lado, Alice lo hacia del lado contrario.

_-_Alice, es mio, tienes tres segundos para que me los des, uno… dos…

Alice salió corriendo. Edward iba tras ella y Lucky tras ellos. Alice miró hacia atrás y cayó, Edward aprovecho, le quitó el alimento y se alejó de ella, Alice lo miraba de mala manera, se levantó y saltó sobre su espalda.

_-_Dame ese alimento Edward, te morderé si no me lo das, uno… dos_…_

Edward en un movimiento la tiro haciendo que Alice cayera sobre su trasero.

-¡EDWARD Y ALICE!- se quedaron estáticos- ¡Ya basta de peleas, por Dios! Estoy harta de que se peleen. Son hermanos, no deben pelear, deben llevarse bien ¿entienden? Desde ahora, una pelea mas y serán privados de todas sus actividades durante el verano, no habrá vacaciones e irán a una escuela.

Me miraron con terror y a la vez odio.

-¡Bien! Haz lo que quieras, yo me largo de aquí –Edward salió corriendo.

-¿También saldrás corriendo Alice?

No dijo nada, solo se fue.

Me dispuse hacer el almuerzo, en pocos minutos llegarían los Hale. Terminé y puse la mesa del jardín. Se escucho el timbre.

-¡Yo voy!-gritó Edward- Hola Lily, ¿vienen Jasper y Rosalie?-preguntó entusiasmado mientras yo entraba a la casa.

-Hola Lilian- me acerqué y besé su mejilla- ¿donde están…?

-Hola tía Esme! –corrieron dentro de la casa y me dieron un rápido abrazo cada uno y después fueron donde estaba Edward- Hola Edward-dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras Edward rodaba los ojos. Lily y yo reímos.

Así pasamos la mañana entera. No se hacían esperar las peleas de Edward y Alice. Cuando miraba a Jasper y Rosalie me quedaba pensando si en verdad el campamento funcionaria.

-Lily, ¿en verdad fue el campamento quien ayudo a tus hijos?

-Por supuesto, de hecho el próximo iniciara este fin de semana. ¿Te interesa llevarlos?

-Me libraría de ellos durante un tiempo… y los ayudaría

-Muy bien, nos pondremos de acuerdo después, no creo que Jasper y Rosalie no quieran asistir de nuevo.

Edward se molestaría. Alice… bueno, Alice era Alice, estaba conforme con cualquier cosa que no implicara a Edward. Pero estaba decidido.

Mis demonios no pasarían el verano con diversión y matándose el uno al otro.

* * *

><p><strong>No sean malas conmigo xD es mi primer capitulo, ya tengo la idea de como sera esto, pero acepto sugerencias, criticas y todo lo que quieran :D<strong>

**Solo presionen el botoncito... Y LISTO!**

**Gracias por leerme n.n***


	2. La gran noticia

**La gran noticia**

**POV Edward**

Después del desayuno con los Hale me fui a mi habitación. Aun no me llevaba del todo bien con mamá, y es que ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo cuando me privo de mis juguetes? Pero tendría que aprender, ella debía aprender que no me debía privar de mi diversión.

¿Quién se creía? No era nadie como para autorizar eso.

Solo debía pensar como ella. Si yo fuera una mamá gruñona… ¿Dónde guardaría los juguetes?

¡El sótano! ¡Claro!

El sótano era el único lugar donde la enana endemoniada ni yo nos atrevíamos a entrar. El simple hecho de pensar en el mi piel se erizaba… Daba miedo. No había razón como para no tenerle miedo: oscuro… lleno de polvo… y muchas cosas viejas.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

-¿Edward?

-¿Qué quieres pulga?- la miré con enojo. Había interrumpido mis pensamientos

-¡No soy pulga! No me llames así por que te arrancaré la cabeza- hizo un ademan con su mano- Y cierra tu boca por que se te sale la baba –me sacó la lengua y se fue.

¿Acaso solo vino al mundo a molestarme? ¡Nadie la llamo! ¡Ni siquiera mis padres!

Estúpida enana, estúpida niña que vino a arruinar mi vida.

Dejando atrás el hecho de que una pulga vino a arruinar mi vida… recordé que hoy era jueves. Amaba los jueves, los jueves a las cinco de la tarde. ¡El mejor momento de la semana!

Miré el reloj que estaba a lado de mi televisión. Según lo que había aprendido en el colegio… faltaban 10 minutos para las cinco. Bien, tenía tiempo de preparar un aperitivo.

-¡¿MAMA DONDE ESTA EL CHOCOLATE LIQUIDO? - grité a todo pulmón, como si el mundo se estuviera cayendo en pedazos. Esta bien, no tanto así pero ¡NO HABÍA CHOCOLATE EN LIQUIDO! ¿MI MAMA ESTABA LOCA? La respuesta es si. Lo olvidaba.

Miré a mi mamá que estaba en la puerta. Respiraba con dificultad. Vaya, la edad si que afectaba.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Te duele algo?- estaba alarmada.

-¡Si! Me duele que no haya chocolate en liquido cuando esta a punto de comenzar Phinias y Ferb*(1)-le dije con frustración.

-¿No es algo exagerado que grites así por una tontería? –se acercó a la alacena alta y sacó el chocolate. Mis ojos se iluminaron por completo y ella me lo dio.

-No es nada exagerado que mis fresas no tengan chocolate liquido –le saqué la lengua y vacié el chocolate sobre las fresas.

-Estas loco si crees que vas a comer todo ese chocolate, sabes como te pones si ingieres esa cantidad de azúcar -me regañó

-A nadie le importa -me acerque a ella y se agacho a mi altura- pero gracias por el chocolate –tomé el recipiente y besé su mejilla- te amo, no me molestes – y salí corriendo hacia la sala de estar.

Y allí estaba… ella.

-Largo de aquí Alice -le dije lo mas calmado que pude.

-No lo haré, yo te gane y ahora están pasando Los hechiceros de Waverly place*(2)- en ningún momento aparto la vista de la pantalla.

-¡Alice!-chille- es mi turno de estar aquí, lárgate ahora mismo por que sino yo mismo te arrancaré la cabeza y tú no quieres eso ¿cierto? Tu quieres vivir para tener esas cosas donde muestras vestidos.

-Se llaman pa-sa-re-las –dijo con lentitud- y no me voy a quitar, lárgate a tu habitación.

-Lárgate TÚ a TU habitación, ¡yo vine aquí antes que tu!- estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella.

-No lo haré –para ese entonces su nariz rozaba con la mía.

-Tienes tres segundo Alice, uno… dos… tres- conté, esperando a que ella se largara del lugar, pero nunca lo hizo- ¿Qué esperas para irte?

-Nada Edward, no me iré de aquí, ahora quítate que me estas tapando la visión.

No dije nada, solo me lancé sobre ella. El sillón se volteo haciendo que el mueble que estaba detrás cayera también y los jarrones se rompieran. Pero eso a mi nunca me importó, estaba intentando arrancarle la cabeza a mi hermana.

La tomé por el cuello, ella logró sacar un grito pero jalaba mis cabellos. Demonios la pulga si que tenia fuerza.

-… ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? ¡Edward! Deja a tu hermana AHORA. Alice, suelta a Edward ¡YA! –mi madre gritaba, su voz era aguda, pero no tan aguda como el grito que soltó Alice cuando golpee su estomago.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Alice estaba separada de mi unos dos metros luchando con mi mamá para que la soltaran

-Esta decidido. Ustedes dos, se van al campamento, solos.

Se podría decir que mi barbilla estaba hasta por los suelos en este momento y mis ojos estaba salidos de sus órbitas ¿Pero qué era lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Por qué esta delirando? ESTA LOCA

-ESTÁS LOCA-Alice había robado mis palabras.

-No, no lo estoy así que, tú y tu hermano se van a un campamento durante todo el verano. Y no tienen opción.

-Pe-pero no nos puedes hacer esto, somos tus hijos, no puedes estar lejos de nosotros…-titubee.

-Oh Edward claro que puedo hacerlo, por que soy tu madre y como tu eres un niño ahora debes obedecer mis ordenes ¿entiendes? Allá podrán estar tú y tu hermana. Sabrán lo que es convivir entre hermanos. Se llevaran bien y cuando vuelvan no habrá ninguna pelea.

Alice borro el horror de su cara por una pensativa. Yo sabia lo que esa cosa estaba pensando.

-Mamá, ¿cómo es el lugar de allí? Necesitas comprar ropa nueva ¿sabes? Así que si quieres que yo asista con Edward tienes que comprar ropa nueva, la que tengo ya la use dos veces y no es nada agradable- a veces creía que Alice no tenia cinco años, sino mas, parecía una adolescente… de esas que se veían en la televisión.

Y a mi madre por supuesto también se le iluminó la cara. Esperen. ¿ella no estaba enojada hace unos momentos?

-Tienes razón. No pueden ir con la misma ropa allá, no es adecuado.

Y así se la pasaron, hablando sobre la ropa. Siempre creí que mi mamá nunca tuvo infancia, por que nunca se comportaba como una buena madre, siempre se dejaba manipular por Alice… pero ¿ya que? No me quedaba de otra mas que soportarla.

Ya no quería ver Phinias y Ferb, por lo que di media vuelta y subí a mi habitación.

**POV Alice**

¡Si! ¡un campamento!

Nunca había estado en uno, pero una nueva experiencia significaba nueva ropa y eso significaba una salida de compras.

¡Torturaría a Edward! Sabia cuanto odiaba las compras, y se enfadaba muy rápido, pero como mamá estaba a cargo no podía decir nada. Amaba ser mujer, amaba que mi mami me entendiera cuando decía la palabra "compras"

Sin darme cuenta comencé a dar pequeños saltitos. Mi mami me miraba divertida a lo que yo le regale una de mis hermosas sonrisas.

-¿Cuándo es el campamento mami?

-Este fin de semana, mi amor, esperaba que no te lo tomaras también, pero al parecer tu hermano lo tomo como yo esperaba-suspiró y su expresión cambio a preocupación.

-Oh mami… ya sabes como es ese Edward, nada le parece, pero nunca esperes una reacción de mi, nunca se sabe lo que pasara, solo yo lose. ¡Y es muy pronto para el campamento! Solo tenemos el día de hoy para ir de compras, mañana organizaremos todo y nos iremos. Será espectacular, lose, lose, conoceré a mi mejor amiga allá.

-Pareces muy segura de eso princesa

-Nunca dudes de mi mami, nunca lo hagas… aunque las cosas se compliquen con la zanahoria viviente -hice una mueca- Lo odio.

-¡Alice!-me riño mama- es tu hermano, acuérdate, los dos son mis hijos y deben quererse mucho, nunca les enseñe a que pelearan ¿o si?

-No… pero es que es el quien me golpea y siempre me quita mis cosas.

-Eso es por que ninguno de los dos comparten. Pero eso lo aprenderán en el campamento. Espero que de verdad funcione- eso ultimo lo dijo tan bajo que dude en saber si hablaba todavía conmigo o con ella misma.

Mi familia era de locos, era corta, solo somos tres… pero era de locos. Edward es un niño bobo, como todos los demás, ningún niño sabia razonar bien. Frustraba a veces.

-Me iré a cambiar para ir de compras, y tu avísale a Edward, no me arriesgaré que despeine mi hermoso cabello de nuevo-hice mi puchero ganándome un besito de mami. Subí corriendo las escaleras, cuando pase por la habitación de Edward… no pude creer lo que mis hermosos ojitos veían…

* * *

><p><em>*(1) Serie que pasan por Disney Chanel, ese no es el horario correcto pero fue lo unico que se me ocurrio xD<em>

_*(2) Serie de Disney Chanel que pasan por Zapping Zone_

**Muy bien, aqui esta el otro cap. Tratare de que los otros sean mas largos vale?**

**Y no se preocupen... Bella aparecerá, pero aun no es el momento **

****Gracias por sus reviews! y por leerme n.n*****


	3. Día de compras

**D****í****a**** de compras**

**POV Edward**

Me encontraba en mi habitación. Mi hermana y mi mamá estaban como dos locas platicando de compras. Odiaba las compras, ¿no había alguien quien me apoyara? ¡Las odiaba! Debía existir alguien en esta tierra para odiarlas también.

En fin. De un momento a otro llegaron a mi cuerpo unas ganas enormes de saltar y de pintar ¡si! Pintar con acuarelas. Fui saltando al cuarto de utilería, tomé todos los botes de pintura que había allí y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Puse una hoja de dibujo en el piso. Era hora de abrir el bote. La parte difícil. ¿A quien se le ocurre hacer un bote con pintura dentro y cerrarla como si nunca jamás se vuelva a abrir? ¡En el mundo de los locos! Por más que intentaba abrirlo no podía. Miré a mi alrededor y ¡allí estaba la guitarra del video juego! Fui por ella y piqué la tapa. En menos de dos segundos la pintura estaba sobre mí y sobre todo el piso. Solo habían caído unas cuantas gotas en mi hoja de dibujo. Como mis manos ya estaban llenas de pintura, no tenia porque usar el pincel, puse mi dedo en la hoja y dibuje con mi dedo el sol. Mire la pintura azul, eh hice lo mismo con ella, solo que esta salpico en mi cama. Pinte las nubes de color azul, después el verde que cayo sobre mi computadora. Espero que mamá no me regañe. Y así seguí. Cuando terminé comencé a saltar. Subí a mi cama y salté, salté y salté.

-¡MAMÁ! EDWARD ENSUCIÓ TODA SU HABITACIÓN CON ACUARELAS Y AHORA ESTA SALTANDO EN SU CAMA -Alice estaba parada frente a mi puerta y en menos de un minuto mi mama estaba a lado de ella. Por lo visto muy enojada.

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¿Qué es lo que haz hecho?-grito furiosa, muy furiosa.

-Solo estaba pintando mami –un pequeño temblor recorrió mi cuerpo

-¿PINTANDO? ¡Edward, por amor a dios! Haz pintado toda tu habitación. –suspiró y presionó el puente de su nariz. Mamá y yo éramos muy parecidos- Hoy dormirás con Alice. Y no quiero ninguna respuesta de tu parte por que lo harás. Ahora. Al baño. ¡YA!

Dejé de escuchar cuando dijo "hoy dormirás con Alice" desde ahí mi cara era de pánico y… asco. ¿Cómo voy a entrar a esa habitación tan… rosa? ¿Y si me hace algo mientras duermo?

-Edward… metete a bañar ahora –dijo mi mamá al límite de su enojo. No me gustaba el baño para nada pero cuando Esme Platt estaba enojada… era mejor hacerle caso.

Me baje de la cama con la cabeza baja, no sin antes haberle dado a Alice una mirada de: "te asesinare" Salí de la habitación, fui al baño y me duché. Varios minutos después salí, mi habitación aun estaba un poco sucia y mi mamá me esperaba en su habitación con mi ropa. Me vistió y dejo que bajara.

-Vamos de compras, vamos de compras, vamos de compras, vamos de compras. Oh si oh si oh si. –Alice cantaba mientras bajaba las escaleras. Rodee los ojos y me dirigí al garaje. Nunca me han gustado las compras y nunca me gustaran por que no seré gay. Pero no era buena idea decirle a mi madre que no quiero ir pues ya estaba enojada.

-Sube al auto Edward-me abrió la puerta y sin decir nada subí. Alice subió detrás de mi sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Tanto te emociona ir de compras Alice?-le pregunte y ella seguía sonriendo.

-Claro que hermanito… -se quedo callada y yo abrí los ojos tan grandes que creí que se me saldrían- amm... Edward… si es emocionante-ya no volvió a sonreír. Y yo seguía sin poder creerlo.

¿Ella me había llamado "hermanito"? Nunca antes lo había hecho… eso era completamente raro. Miré a mi mamá por el retrovisor y ella tenia una gran sonrisa como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- le pregunté y me crucé de brazos.

-Por nada Edward, por nada –mientras decía eso su sonrisa seguía allí. Traidora.

Después de un largo camino al centro comercial, y cuando digo largo es porque de verdad es largo. Media hora casi. Pero nadie le dijo a mi mama que nos mudáramos a la mitad del bosque. Por lo regular se nos hacia corto ya que Alice siempre iba hablando o íbamos peleando. Pero después de lo que dijo no volvió a abrir la boca.

-Llegamos- miré hacia el frente y allí estaba. La gran, gran, gran plaza. Esto de verdad seria una tortura.

De una tienda a otra, de una tienda a otra, de una tienda a otra… probadores, probadores, probadores. Ropa por aquí, ropa por allá. ARG! ¿Por qué tuvieron que existir los centros comerciales?

En las cinco horas que estuvimos caminando por toda la plaza no dije nada, solo asentía cuando mamá o Alice pedían opinión de algo, yo, automáticamente asentía y sonreía, asentía y sonreía.

-Muy bien mamá, creo que eso es todo-Alice sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Tienes razón Alice, creo que hemos terminado ya, ahora vamos a la casa que tienen que dormir, salen mañana temprano- a pesar del comentario de mi mamá, Alice nunca borro la sonrisa de la cara por mas que le disgustaba la idea.

Yo llevaba tres bolsas en cada mano. Alice solo dos en cada mano, y mi mamá llevaba cinco en cada mano. ¿Como planeaba llegar al estacionamiento tan cargada? Pero nadie la mandaba a querer comprar todo el centro comercial. Bufé y mi mamá me miró.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-Nada, nada, solo que ya me duelen mis pies y ¡no entiendo como una niña de cinco años puede aguantar tanto! Seguro que caerá en la cama y se quedara dormida.

-Claro que no Edward, tengo que arreglar mi maleta aun, falta mucho-sonrió con suficiencia.

-Como digas pulga, como tu digas.

Alice me envió una mirada asesina pero no dijo nada. Pasamos por una heladería y automáticamente miramos a mamá con cara de perrito triste. Ella nos miró y suspiró. Se acercó a la heladería pidió dos helados de chocolate y no los dio. Tan pronto lo tuvimos en nuestras manos, lo devoramos y no dijimos nada.

-De nada niños -mamá se dirigía al auto y nosotros seguimos sin decir nada.

Ya en el auto mamá sintonizó la radio y Alice cantaba a todo pulmón, yo solo la miraba divertido y saltaba en el asiento del pasajero. Ya que las bolsas de las compras eran suficientes como para caber en la cejuela.

Después de casi media hora de camino llegamos a casa. Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación y recordé lo que había dicho mamá "dormirás con Alice"

Los ojos me pesaban, y mis piecitos no aguantaban mas mi peso. Me encogí de hombros y fui a la habitación de Alice, me tiré en su cama y cuando mi cabeza toco la almohada no supe mas de mi.

Dormí sin soñar esa noche. Pero cuando me desperté me encontré con una duende abrazada a mi. Ella sonreía. Sonreía mucho. Cuando me moví ella apretó mas su agarre. Genial, maldita pulga se le ocurre tomarme como almohada.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, aqui esta el otro capitulo n.n* Pff por por y la imaginacion de va de mi cuerpo, pero la recupere.<strong>

**¿Merezco reviews?**

**Gracias por leer **


	4. El día llego

**El día llego**

**Edward pov**

Y allí estaba yo, sin saber que hacer un con una Alice encima de mi.

-Alice… Alice despierta -la sacudí levemente- Alice… ¡ALICE!-terminé gritando haciendo que esta cayera de la cama.

-¡Edward! ¿Que demonios te pasa? Y… ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? ¿Por qué estas en mi cama? ¡Y por que rayos me tiraste de MI cama!-no me había fijado… pero Alice, cada vez que se enojaba le palpitaba… la vena, así es, la vena de su frente palpitaba cada vez que se enojaba.

No pude más que reírme, me reí y me reí a carcajadas.

-¿y ahora de que te ríes?-pregunto demasiado molesta.

-De nada, Alice, de nada –seguía riéndome cuando llegue a mi habitación. Ya estaba limpia, genial.

-¿Edward?-escuché decir a mamá

-Estoy en mi habitación mamá-grite y me lancé a la cama recordando que hoy era el día… hoy iríamos a ese campamento feo horrible y con niños gritones como Alice.

-¿Qué haces acostado allí Edward? Deberías estar alistándote, el autobús sale en una hora y tú estas aquí.- ¿TAN PRONTO?

-Es tu culpa, no mía porque tu querías que fuéramos a ese campamento en vez de estar aquí en nuestra propia casa, en la seguridad de nuestro hogar.

-Basta Edward, no seas tan dramático hijo, solo serán tres semanas ¿eso es mucho para ti?

-Claro que lo es, esa no es una pregunta lógica mamá, allá seguro que no habrá video juegos ni nada de eso.

-amm… ¿y si te digo que Rosalie y Jasper irán?

-¿DE VERDAD IRAN?-mi entusiasmo subió unas… cinco rayitas. Ya no seria tan malo con Jasper y Rosalie allá, ellos me ayudarían a poner el campamento de cabeza.

-Sí, no quieren tener un verano aburrido y sin travesuras, lo mas seguro es que con Alice y contigo lo consigan, así que decidieron ir también ¿eso mejora tu humor?

-Seguro, demasiado mejorado ¿ya nos vamos? -mi mamá rio.

-No, aun debes desayunar, pero ven aquí que debo cambiarte-habló mientras inspeccionaba en mi closet.

-Porque no vistes también a Alice-me acerqué a ella y comenzó a vestirme

-Por que dice que no tengo tanto sentido de la moda al igual que ella-rio- anda, baja que con el desayuno, lo mas probable es que te ensucies todo.

-Mamá no soy tan tonto eh!- y así, con un solo short azul baje hacia el comedor donde había panques, waffles, hot dogs, nuggets… y muchas cosas muy deliciosas- woow… desayunaré muy rico hoy!

-¡Hey! No todo es tuyo niño nudista-Alice venia entrando al comedor vestida muy moradamente y deportiva-¿Qué me miras?

-Nada, nada y no soy nudista, mamá fue la que no me puso camisa, asi que no tienes nada que decir-le saqué la lengua y me dispuse a comer el delicioso desayuno.

-¿Tan temprano y ya están peleando niños? -mamá venia sonriente desde las escaleras.

-¿Te alegra que no vayamos, cierto? -le dijo Alice con los ojos entrecerrados. En este momento a mi sinceramente no me importaba de lo que hablaran, yo solo quería comer, tenia muchísima hambre.

-Claro que no Alice, no digas eso, sonrío por que no veo la hora en que vuelvan y ya no peleen mas. Ahora, no pienses esas cosas y empieza a comer que Edward terminara con toda la comida. ¿Cierto Edward?

-¿Eh? -en ese momento había un gran bocado de waffle en mi boca y parte de un nugget iba también dentro.

-Edward, come despacio, te dolerá la panza y yo no estaré para cuidarte, estarás solo y cuidarás a tu hermana, y no me importa lo que digas, así será.

Tragué pesadamente, auch, la garganta dolió.

-¿Entonces porque preguntaste mamá? Si sabes que no tengo opción –rodee los ojos sabiendo que llegando allá Alice no seria mi problema.

-Ya olvídalo y termina de comer ¿si? –miró a Alice- ¿ya has terminado? –Alice asintió- bien, ve a lavarte la boca y ve al auto por favor, mi vida -sin decir nada Alice salió corriendo mientras yo bebía de mi jugo.

-¿Queda lejos el campamento?

-No mucho… es en Canadá-dijo desviando la mirada mientras bebía de mi jugo.

-¿Qué NO ESTA LEJOS? Mamá no soy como los otros niños de ignorante, se donde esta Canadá y esta muy lejos… pero… ¿habrá nieve?

-No, Edward, no habrá nieve por que es verano. Así que para tu mala suerte no será así, ahora ve a lavarte la boca y sube al auto por favor.

Rodee los ojos y desaparecí de allí.

.

.

Y aquí estábamos Alice y yo frente a un gran autobús. Era gigante, completamente gigante.

-Edward ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo entrar a esa cosa sin que nos coma…?-Alice temblaba a mi lado.

-Vamos enana, aun así nos comerá, no tienes por que temer ahora, teme cuando estemos frente a su boca… -un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

-¡MIRA EDWARD!-gritó Alice a mi lado mientras comenzaba a saltar como loca.

-Alice tranquila ¿Qué necesitas que mire? –voltee a verla ceñudo y ella todavía saltaba señalando hacia el otro lado del autobús (que no habíamos visto por que no estábamos muriendo de miedo por la cosa llamada autobús)

-Muchos niños, muchos niños y… ew! Haz visto lo que trae esa niña, a penas y puede mantenerse de pie –rio- se ve simpática… ¿vamos? –me miro con cara de perrito triste y fruncí el ceño-

-Debo preguntar… ¿Por qué me estas pidiendo permiso si a ti no te importa lo que yo diga? ¿Desde cuando a mi me importa lo que tu hagas?-su cara se descompuso haciendo una mueca… creí haber visto algo de dolor pero creo que aluciné.

-Tienes razón, pero aun así, debes seguirme por que mamá no te permitió dejarme sola, así que muévete –tomó mi mano y me jaló mientras ella saltaba hacia donde estaba "la niña torpe" y se detuvo ante su cara sonriente.

Wooow… ella es la niña mas hermosa que eh visto en toda mi vida… ¿PERO QUE COSAS DIGO? Nono, a mi no me gustan las niñas, mi hermana es una y es un completo caos.

-Hola, yo soy Alice, Alice Cullen y él es mi hermano Edward –dijo Alice mientras seguía saltando y cuando ella me vio se sonrojó. Ese color se veía muy bien es sus mejillas…

-Yo soy Bella Swan y el grandote que viene hacia acá –señaló a un chico que venia corriendo hacia nosotros- es Emmett, mi hermano.

-¡Hey! Belly Bells, ¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntó el chico, tenia que levantar un poco mi cabeza para verlo mejor.

-Ellos son Alice… y… Edward- allí estaba de nuevo el sonrojo.

-Hola Emmett –Alice se apresuró a rodearlo con sus brazos, cuando se separó la miré expectante mientras que los hermanos que estaban frente a nosotros sonreían divertidos.

-¿Y tu? ¿Eres mudo?-Emmett me miraba con cara de preocupación mientras que lo le enviaba una mirada de enojo, Alice reía y Bella… bueno Bella seguía roja como un tomate.

-No, no soy mudo, soy Edward –lo miré y sin esperarlo él me abrazó tan fuerte que no pude respirar durante 5 segundos.

-Emmett! Bájalo el pobre no puede respirar-gritó Bella mientras golpeaba el brazo de su hermano. Después de dos segundos mas, finalmente me soltó y Alice seguía riendo.

-Gracias Bella- le sonreí y ella bajó la mirada.

-Vaya, vaya, así que haces sonrojar a mi hermanita eh mudito –miró a Bella- Bella, Edward ah dicho gracias, tienes que responder –rió

-De…de nada Edward.

-Uh, hermanito, ya tienes a quien cuidar este verano y no es a mi –se burló Alice.

-No planeaba cuidarte a ti ¿recuerdas? –rodee los ojos y Alice bufó.

-Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaard! –miré de donde provenía el chillido y después me encontré en el suelo con Rosalie sobre mi, riendo- Hola

-Hola Rosalie, por favor no vuelvas a saludarme de esa manera –reí y ella conmigo mientras nos levantábamos- Hey, Jasper, gracias por no dejarme morir solo –lo miré y le sonreí.

-Para eso están los amigos, ¿no? –rio- Hola Emmett, Bella –le sonrió a los hermanos Swan.

-¿se conocen?-pregunté confundido. Rosalie ya había saludado a ellos y a Alice, que también los miraba con duda.

-Claro, el año pasado venimos y nos encontramos, recuerdo que te hablé de ellos pero como siempre nunca me hiciste caso, son de Seattle, así que de vez en cuando los visitamos-Jasper nos miró y se encogió de hombros- y sobre morir solo… no creo que mueras, te divertías, mas si tienes a Emmett como compañero –los dos rieron y yo no pude mas que hacer una mueca.

_-Los niños que tengan su boleto el numero uno por favor venir al autobús color azul-_Se escucho una voz en una bocina.

-Nosotros tenemos el numero uno Bella- dijo Emmett, tomó a Bella de la mano y caminó hacia el autobús.

-Nosotros también-dijo Rosalie mientras saltaba; nota mental, Rosalie debe alejarse un poquito mas de Alice.

Miré mi boleto y allí estaba… el numero uno, Alice sonrió y me jaló hacia el autobús.

Había un señor un tanto regordete en la puerta del autobús recogiendo los boletos. Alice ya no avanzaba, se quedo quieta, completamente inmóvil.

-Alice, camina por favor, tenemos que subir al autobús-le pedí mientras que el señor nos miraba raro.

-Pero nos comerá. No quiero que me coma –dijo mientras me abrazaba. ¡QUE DIABLOS! Eso ya se había vuelto un habito, no debía hacer eso.

-Alice no pasara nada, mira, allá están Emmett, Bella, Rosalie y Jasper, y siguen vivos, sube por favor –le quité su boleto y se lo di al señor junto al mío.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no quiero –puso mi cara contra mi pecho y yo rodee los ojos.

-Bien, cierra los ojos ahora-me miró desconfiada pero después me obedeció. Hice una mueca ante mis pensamientos; la cargaría hasta llegar a los asientos, no se como me las arreglaría para no caer pero tenia que subir, si o si.

Me agaché y la cargue como pude, era demasiado pesada para mi fuerza, Alice instintivamente se sostuvo de mi cuello aun con los ojos cerrados, subí un escalón y sentí una gigantes manos en mi espalda ayudándome a subir, después comprendí que era el señor. Una vez arriba lo miré agradeciéndole y con Alice aun sobre mis brazos llegué al asiento que estaba atrás de Rosalie y Jasper y a lado de Emmett y Bella.

-Ya me puedes soltar Alice-la coloqué sobre el asiento y ella lentamente abrió los ojos.

-Gracias zanahoria-se sentó junto a la ventana y yo rodee los ojos, ante mi acción los Hale y los Swan rieron.

Minutos mas tarde el autobús comenzó a avanzar. Alice estaba pegada en la ventana los primeros treinta minutos, después se dejo caer en mis piernas. Miré a mi lado y Emmett y Bella estaba dormidos. Entre ellos había mucho tacto… se abrazaban, se tomaban de la mano y Emmett la protegía mucho, lo mismo pasaba con Rosalie y Jasper… y a mi me repugnaba que mi hermana me tocara… pero aquí estaba ella, dormida sobre mi regazo con una tonta sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! en verdad creo que me tarde un poquito en subir este cap, y no planeaba subirlo ahora pero la inspiracion llego y eso es bueno wujuuu! jajaja<strong>

**Ammm... creo que es un poquito mas largo. POR FIN APARECIO BELLA! Apenas inciara los bueno, creo.**

**Gracias a todas por sis reviews y por leerme n.n***


	5. El primer dia

**El primer día…**

**Edward pov**

Después de estar un largo tiempo en el autobús y que Alice no se despertara a menos que haya sido para comer… habíamos llegado por fin al campamento.

El lugar era sumamente… verde, verde por todos lados, bueno... y café por las cabañas pero hasta ¡los troncos de los pinos y arboles eran verdes! Que cosa más rara…

-¿Edward?-escuché la voz de Alice.

-¿Qué quieres duende?-le dije mientras volteaba a verla. Esta era la tercera vez que se cambiaba de ropa y tan solo estábamos aquí unas cuatro horas!

Me fulminó con la mirada mientras con la punta de su pie comenzaba a golpear el piso haciendo un molestoso ruido. Fue mi turno de fulminarla con la mirada y eso la calmo.

-No soy ninguna duende, ¡zanahoria!-gritó- Bueno, ya me calmo, nos necesitan a todos en el comedor por que dirán las habitaciones –su estado de animo cambio a emocionada por lo que comenzó a dar saltitos

-Pero yo no quiero ir al comedor –me crucé de brazos.

-Emmett nos ha apartado lugares… y Bella ya esta ahí…-dijo con un tono de malicia en su voz.

-¿Dónde esta el comedor? -pregunté rápidamente. Ella rió y corrió hacia una de las tantas cabañas mientras yo la seguía.

Cuando entramos al comedor lo primero que noté es que en el campamento éramos demasiados niños. Algunos ayudantes del campamento intentaban calmar a algunos niños que corrían por todo el lugar, cuando mire hacia Alice… ella ya no estaba. Miré a mi alrededor y un brazo gigante capto mi vista, allí estaba Emmett, junto a dos cabezas con cabello rubio, una pixie. (Genial, ya tenia nuevo apodo para Alice!) y una cabeza con su cabello color chocolate… eso fue lo que atrajo mas mi atención así que me dirigí hacia allí.

-Tuvimos que mandar a Alice por ti, hermano, si no, nunca venias –habló Jasper mientras comía una uva.

-Yo solo dije la palabra mágica para que él viniera-dijo Alice con esa misma sonrisa llena de maldad. Yo la fulminé con la mirada mientras me sentaba a lado de Rosalie y esta me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Alice ¿es que nunca te puedes quedar callada?-le dije un poco enojado. Miré a Bella de reojo como se ponía un poco roja ¿por todo se sonroja ella?

-No, no deja que ella hable, queremos saber las palabras mágicas-Emmett estaba entusiasmado ya sentado entre Bella y Alice

-La palabra mágica fue… -miró a Bella y sonrió por lo cual esta se sonrojo mas- Bella.

Cuando dijo eso todos se quedaron en silencio y vi sus expresiones. Alice sonreía con malicia… otra vez, Rosalie frunció el ceño… Emmett quería soltar una carcajada… Bella estaba sonrojada como siempre y Jasper estaba serio. Y yo sabia el porque.

-¡Niños! Necesitamos su atención-una señora que era casi igual que mi mamá estaba parada frente a las mesas por lo que llamo la atención de todos- Mencionaremos las reglas y las habitaciones el día de hoy. No habrá habitaciones donde niños y niñas estén mezclados por que comenzaran a respetarse unos a otros…- y así comenzó con su sermón aburrido.

A la mitad del sermón dejé de poner atención y me concentré en algo mas importante.

¿Cómo es que a Alice se le había ocurrido decir eso? Ahora estaba en vergüenza antes mis amigos y nuevos amigos… Bella solo era una niña mas…

Y luego estaba Jasper… ¿Qué debía decirle a mi amigo? Con el habíamos hecho un juramento de no-niñas. Ese fue el motivo por el cual él muy… sucio dejó de decir que mi hermana le agradaba. ¡Eso no era normal! Yo no veía a Rosalie como él a Alice… aunque en realidad no me importara como la veía… pero sabia que cada ves que a un chico le gustaba un chica… se olvidaba de sus amigos, y con mi amigo Jasper nos conocíamos desde que teníamos pañales…

¿Estaba enojado ó decepcionado? Una de las dos… pero cuando esto terminara tenia que hablar con él. Quisiera o no.

-… y entonces llegamos a las habitaciones –dijo la misma mujer. Su voz era muy chillona- habitación numero uno… John Biers, Elliot Ravenclaw, Liam Smith… y Frank Roseblunt-dijo mientras los niños se ponían al frente y otra mujer se los llevaba. Y así fue diciendo hasta que llego a la habitación 7- Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Isabella Swan y Tanya Denali- las tres primeras se levantaron alegres de haber quedado en la misma habitación y se fueron juntas corriendo junto con otra niña de cabellos rubios- en la habitación numero ocho están: Edward Cullen, Jasper hale, Emmett Swan y Mike Newton –dijo con voz casina, me levanté y fui con la mujer que estaba esperándonos. Miré a Jasper y seguía serio, ahora que nos había tocado en la misma habitación tenia que hablar con él…

Llegamos a la cabaña y esta estaba solo de color café por la madera y olía a… madera. Había cuatro camas individuales una en cada rincón de la cabaña. Emmett corrió rápidamente a una cama, Mike a otra y Jasper camino hacia una disponible de manera lenta.

-Se les llamará mas tarde para que salgan a cenar. Sus pertenencias ya están aquí. Búsquenlas pongan las cosas en su lugar y después salgan ¿de acuerdo? –dijo la mujer, no nos dejó responder y salió de la cabaña.

Comencé a arreglar mis cosas.

Después de un largo tiempo me acerqué a Jasper que estaba acostado boca arriba con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Jasper?-me senté en la cama pero no me respondió.-¡Jasper!

-¿Qué?-dijo de una manera seca.

-Vamos Jasper ¡ella no es nada! –¡DIABLOS! Parecía de esos chicos en las telenovelas

-No se de que hablas Edward –me miró sin expresión.

-Oh Jasper, sabes de que estoy hablando, hablo de Bella, la niña roja... la hermana de Emmett –me envió una mirada envenenada- estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas Jasper y tú no ayudas

-Olvídalo…-Jasper fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta y un "pase" recibió el que estaba detrás de parte de todos nosotros.

-Es hora de la cena, salgan por favor y vayan hacia el comedor-dijo la misma mujer que nos vino a dejar a la cabaña, después desapareció rápidamente.

Emmett salió volando de la cabaña seguido de Mike que no había dicho ni pio cuando llegamos. No le tomé importancia ya que Jasper iba directo a la puerta.

-¿No vas a dejar que te explique Jasper?-le pregunté yendo detrás de el.

-¿Explicar que? No hay nada que explicar

Y me dejo solo, parado en el umbral de la puerta mientras el alcanzaba a Emmett.

¡Porque mi mejor amigo tenia que ser tan bruto!

Sin decir nada los seguí.

**Bella pov**

Me alegraba que me tocara la habitación con Alice, esta chica de verdad me agradaba! Era muy alegre pero cada 30 minutos se cambiaba de ropa... también me tocó con Rosalie… ella, bueno ella nunca, desde el año pasado, no me hablaba… y no tenia porque esperar que me hablara ahora. Y por otro lado esta Tanya Denali, ella es rara.

El hermano de Alice, Edward me ponía muy roja cada vez que lo veía… y no se que haría cuando lo viera en la cena después de lo que dijo Alice.

-Tierra llamando a Isabella –Alice estaba frente a mi moviendo su mano, parpadee varias veces- ¿pensando en Edward?-preguntó sonriendo y yo me sonrojé a mas no poder- lo sabia.

-Alice, dime la verdad –la miré curiosa- ¿lees la mente?-le pregunté pensativa

-¿Crees que eso de verdad exista?-de pronto cambio su humor y se sentó a mi lado muy seria- de verdad me gustaría saber si puedo leer la mente pero creo que eso va mas con mi hermano Edward que conmigo, a mi me gustaría mas saber el futuro –dijo sonriendo pero aun con un aire serio.

La miré confundida.

-¡Tal vez tengas razón! ¿Te imaginas que si podamos tener super poderes? Seria genial, a mi me gustaría tener el poder del escudo y dejar de sonrojarme, eso no va muy bien conmigo-dije sonrojándome. Otra vez.

-Bella sonrojarte es parte de tu personalidad-dijo Alice que fue interrumpida por Rosalie.

-Ustedes dos. Están locas, como pueden pensar eso. Aunque si yo tuviera super poderes seria… el de la super belleza. -dijo Rosalie muy sonriente.

-¡Estas loca Rosalie Hale! El poder de la belleza será mío si es que tenemos super poderes.- dijo Tanya levantándose de la cama mientras acomodaba su cabello.

-Ya quisieras Tanya, tú eres mas falsa que nada aquí en el campamento y en todo el mundo –le dijo Rosalie con furia. Alice y yo nos miramos medio asustadas- medio divertidas.

-Yo soy la mas bonita de este lugar y yo estaré con todos en este lugar y tu no, tu te quedaras con tu hermanito-le dijo Tanya a Rosalie con una sonrisa rara en su rostro.

¿Por qué sonreía? ¿Qué era lo divertido? ¡YO QUIERO SABER!

-¿Alice…?-susurré y ella me miró.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-¿Por qué Tanya sonríe?-Alice frunció el ceño.

-No lose, pero tengo hambre –dijo y se levantó mientras que las otras dos rubias seguían peleándose-¿vamos a cenar?-me tendió la mano y la tomé.

-Seguro. También tengo hambre- y sin mas salimos de la cabaña mientras íbamos de nuevo al comedor.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, todo fue muy rápido. Por suerte no me encontré con Edward, pero quería ver a mi hermano oso y el loquito de Jasper. Ni Alice ni yo los vimos, ya que estaba la loca idea de dividir a las niñas de los niños.

Mientras todos estábamos comiendo entre algunos cuchicheos se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una Rosalie toda despeinada al lado de una campista, y una Tanya también despeinada el otro lado de la campista.

El comedor se quedo en silencio mientras ellas avanzaban a la mesa de las niñas, Rosalie se sentó al lado de Alice muy seria y Tanya al otro lado de la mesa de la misma manera.

-Pueden volver a comer niños-dijo la campista y todos, en silencio obedecimos.

-¿pero que fue lo que paso Rosalie Hale? –susurró Alice en forma de reproche, y Rosalie solo bufo…

Creo que era mejor solo escuchar y no decir nada.

-La tonta de Tanya dijo que ella… estaría con Edward –me miró y yo alejé la vista de ella- te diré luego.

¡Dios! ¡Rosalie no parecía una niña de 7 años! Parecía una adulta ya.

-Bien, pero necesito toda la verdad. Y Bella estará allí- el tono de Alice y hizo que Rosalie me mirara feo. De nuevo. Pero mantuvo la vista en la cena.

¿Qué era lo que yo había hecho? No eh cruzado palabra con Rosalie desde hace mucho tiempo. El año anterior no se comporto asi, pero con la llegada de los Cullen cambio mucho. Yo quería tener mas amigas…

Cuando la cena terminó todos los niños nos amontonamos en la puerta de la salida, un niño muy grande se puso a mi lado y otro mas grande del otro, estaba muriendo aplastadas por dos niños.

Necesitaba salir de allí rápido, el aire no pasaba por mis pulmones.

-¿Bella? –escuché la voz de Emmett, intenté contestarle pero la voz no salía de mi garganta- ¡Bella! –gritó ahora asustado- ¡necesito ayuda! Mi hermana esta muriendo –cuando dijo eso varias campistas llegaron hacia el, cruzaron un par de palabras…

Yo no quería que cruzaran palabras, quera que me quitaran a esos niños de aquí. Comencé a llorar o intente de frustración, nadie hacia nada y comenzaba a marearme.

Todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas y mi estomago también. No debí haber cenado, estaba segura de que sacaría todo ahora mismo cuando sentir soy enormes manos tomarme por la cintura y sacarme de allí.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo una voz grave- niña, ¿estas bien? –volvió a preguntar.

Tomé una gran cantidad de aire haciendo que mi estomago dejara de revolverse al igual que mi cabeza, cerré los ojos y esperé a que me compusiera un poco.

-¡Bella! –gritó Emmett y de un momento a otro ya estaba a mi lado- enana, ¿porque te metiste allí? Solo mírate, eres flacucha debilucha y tu vas y te metes entre los musculosos, ni creas que estando con ellos te volverás musculosa.

-¿El estar al lado de un musculoso me hace musculosa? –pregunte aturdida, haciendo que los adultos rieran.

-Siempre estas conmigo, ya te habrías vuelto musculosa –habló Emmett pensativo. Mi hermano se veía chistoso cuando hacia eso.

-Emmett tu estas gordito, no son musculoso –le dije y me levanté un poco.

-Eh! Eso es una mentira, yo soy musculoso, no gordo –se cruzo de brazos "indignado"

-¿Isabella estas bien? –asentí- me duele la cabeza –hice una mueca.

-Es normal después de estar entre los "musculosos" como dice tu hermano- reí.

-Gracias –hablé tímidamente y me dirigí hacia la salida junto con Emmett.

Cuando llegué al aire libre no volví a ver mas a Alice, ni a Rosalie. Emmett no se apartó de mi lugar.

-Enana –habló el detrás de mi y me voltee- necesito que vengas conmigo, haz olvidado algo que te mando mamá.

-¿Qué es lo que eh olvidado, todo mi equipaje esta en mi cabaña? –frunzo el ceño confundida.

¿Y ahora que?

-¿Recuerdas que me diste tu collar porque tenias miedo de no-se-que? –alzó las cejas viendo divertido.

-AH! CLARO! Lo recuerdo, vamos, vamos –grité y comencé a correr dejándolo atrás.

-¡Jasper! Necesitamos hablar ahora –escuché que Edward gritaba y me detuvé en seco haciendo que Emmett chocara conmigo y cayéramos entre los arbustos.

-Pero que… -comenzó a hablar Emmett y yo le tapé la boca.

Frente a nosotros estaban Edward y Jasper.

-No vas a hablar conmigo Edward, ve con tu nueva amiga, ya no te prestare mi video juego ni nada –Edward se acerco a él y al momento en que lo hizo Jasper se abalanzo sobre el y comenzaron a pelearse…

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin! logre actualizar, tal vez el capitulo sea corto... pero aqui hay algo ya.<strong>

**Me paso igual que "Pequeño, diabolico y travieso problema" creo que me eh atrasado mas con este. Pero nose como narrarlo de la mente de algun niño. Creo que final mento con concegui...**

**Gracias por esperarme, y perdon por tardar. Pero como lo dije en la historia anterior... la escuela absorve todo. En fin.**

**Gracias por leerme.**

**¿Merezco reviews?**


	6. ¡Puaj!

**HOLA! Yo se que habia extrañado esta historia, yo tambien lo hice y poreso me dije que ya era hora que escriebiera un capitulo mas, tal vez no escribire un capitulo cada semana o cada dos... se me hace dificl seguir este fic, a pesar de que fue el primero, en fin... no digo mas, solo que pasen a leer los otros *O***

* * *

><p><strong>¡Puaj!<strong>

Jasper estaba encima de Edward tratando de golpearlo en la cara pero Edward se cubria con sus brazos…

¡Rayos! ¿Porque Emmett no hacia nada?

Lo mire y el estaba sonriendo como tonto.

-Emmett! –grite atrayendo su atención y la de los peleadores que estaban frente a mi.

Dejaron de golpearse y se separaron de golpe, me levante y llegue donde estaban ellos junto con Emmett. Jasper me miro con disculpa y Edward el ceño fruncido.

-Tú –apunte a Jasper, sentía mis mejillas sonrojadas pero era por el enojo. El me miro aun con disculpa en su rostro- ¿Por qué lo golpeas?

-Porque… a ti no te debo de dar explicaciones Bella –frunció el ceño mirándome. Mis ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas. Solté un sollozo.

-Hey! Ella no tiene la culpa Jasper! –Emmett me rodeo con los brazos y yo como la niña que era llore en su hombro.

-Si tiene la culpa Emmett. Tal vez ella no lo sepa pero Edward si – por el rabillo del ojo vi como Jasper se alejaba y Edward quedaba parado frente a nosotros sin decir nada.

-¿Por qué Bella tiene la culpa? –pregunto Emmett.

-Porque Jasper cree que Bella me… gusta –hizo una cara de asco- pero no es así, a mi no me gustan las niñas –Emmett asintió como si estuviera de acuerdo con el.

¡Que malos!

-Esta bien, te creo, es mejor que le vayas a explicar a Jasper lo que esta pasando y cuando hagas eso me dices porque es mi turno de que yo lo golpee, no debe hacer llorar a mi hermana.

-¡Eso trataba de hacer! –Grito Edward lo que hizo que yo saltara del susto- lo siento Bella –se disculpo- ¡pero el no me deja explicarlo! Desde que estábamos en la habitación trate de hacerlo pero nada… ¡no me deja hablar! –Edward parecía molesto… pobrecito.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –se escucho la voz d una campista… oh no… era la campista mayor, ella traía demasiados problemas.

-¡Corre Edward! –alcance a gritar cuando Emmett y yo ya nos habíamos escabullido entre los arboles para regresar a las cabañas.

**Edward pov.**

-¡Corre Edward! –escuche el grito de Bella, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar una mujer grande de cabeza blanca me tomo del brazo fuertemente. Me estaba lastimando. Tonta.

-Hey! ¡Suélteme! Me esta lastimando –me removí en sus brazos, apretó mas su agarre- ¿es tonta? Me esta lastimando –fruncí el ceño.

-¿Cómo me has llamado niñito? –estaba enojada… bien, no me importaba, ella me estaba lastimando.

Además había luchado con mi madre muchas veces como para saber como manejar esa situación.

-¡Tonta! –le saque la lengua. Ahora estábamos en una especia de oficina y todo estaba café por la madera que había sido usada para construirla… que tonto, ¿no había otro color?

-Ignorare eso –me dejo caer en una silla de madera y ella se puso al otro lado del escritorio. Yo me encogí de hombros y me puse "cómodo" en la silla. -¿Qué es lo que hacías en medio del bosque a estas horas y solo?

Tenia ganas de decirle que no estaba solo, que estaba con Emmett y Bella, pero cuando recordé su grito supe que ellos no querían estar allí, así que solo me volví a encoger de hombros haciendo que la anciana me mirara feo.

-¿No me los vas a decir? –Me volví a encoger de hombros -¿Cuál es tu apellido? –repetí el gesto- Argh! ¡Niño tienes que decirme tu apellido o hablar por lo menos! –se estaba desesperando, sonreí con malicia.

-Debo irme –me baje de la silla y antes de que saliera me volvieron a tomar por el brazo.

-No vas a ningún lado, tu permanecerlas con Jasper Whitlock en trabajos pesados y no iras a la fogata del día de mañana.

-¿Jasper Whitlock? – Hey! Así se llamaba mi amigo… o ya no amigo… eso me hizo sentir triste.

-Así es, el rompió algunos muebles de la habitación donde se quedaba y… -se detuvo y me miro con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿lo conoces? –me encogí de hombros- ¡BASTA! –Tomo el teléfono que descansaba en el escritorio, marco un numero y llevó el teléfono a su oreja.- Annie, trae al niño Whitlock ahora.

La mire con los ojos entrecerrados. Era tonta, demasiado. Pero esto es divertido. Sonreí con ganas.

Después de dos minutos se abrió la puerta y allí apareció Jasper.

-Whitlock –llamo la anciana- ¿lo conoces? –me señalo, mire a Jasper y negó con la cabeza pero el no lo capto al instante y asintió. Golpe mi cara con mi mano. Auch!

-Muy bien, entonces tu y él se pondrán a recoger toda la basura que quedo en el comedor y mañana no van a la fogata. Pueden irse –él se volteo y antes de que me moviera volvió a llamarnos. -¿Cuál es tu nombre? –me pregunto, la mire y después la puerta, me dirigí a la salida.

-Edward Cullen –respondió Jasper y salió el primero dejándome a mi como estatua parado frente a la anciana.

-Edward Cullen… eres nuevo eh. Muy bien, espero que te comportes mejor para la próxima -le saque la lengua y salí de allí.

Jasper ya llevaba mucho caminando así que tuve que correr para alcanzarlo.

-Hey! Jasper, ¿ahora si me vas a dejar hablar contigo? –el se detuvo y me miro.

-¿quieres que nos vuelvan a castigar? Al menos deja que lleguemos a la cabaña, no planeo perderme otra cosa.

En silencio regresamos a la cabaña. Allí, se encontraba Emmett jugando con una pelota lanzándola de arriba a bajo, cuando entramos el nos miro y volvió a lo suyo. Mike estaba… roncando.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir? –Jasper se sentó de un salto en su cama y me miro con ojos entrecerrados.

-lo siento –solté de golpe- pero no es lo que tu crees –bufe- Bella es una niña, y las niñas son feas y huelen de una manera rara que dan nauseas. Vez como trato a mi hermana… la odio y como todas las niñas es tonta.

-Pero con Rosalie es diferente –hablo desafiante.

-Ella me trata así! Y eso a ti nunca te ah molestado, con Rosalie somos como hermanos Jasper –casi grite y escuche un gemido de donde estaba Mike- y Rosalie es solo mi amiga Jasper, es mi amiga y es tu hermana –me cruce de brazos.

-Esta bien… te perdono solo si prometes que cuando nos manden a llamar destruiremos mas el comedor –sonrió maliciosamente y yo lo imite.

-Eso es algo que puedo cumplir fácilmente. Sabes que destruir cosas es mi especialidad.

-Hey! ¿Que van a destruir? Yo quiero destruir cosas también! –se quejo Emmett y salto de una cama a otra haciendo que el perezoso de Mike despertara y nos mirara ceñudo.

-No Emmett tu no puedes participar, necesitas estar en detención para eso –Jasper seguía sonriendo y la cara de Emmett se hizo fea.

-Pero de eso no hay problema, ¿recuerdas las canoas Jasper? –movió las cejas sugestivamente. Mike abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡Vaya! ¡Las canoas! –Me miro- Edward, ahora si sabrás lo que es explorar por las noches –sonrió y salió con cuidado pero Mike no nos dejaría irnos tan fácilmente.

-Ninguno de ustedes puede salir a esta hora y mucho menos ir a las canoas para armar un escándalo! -su voz sonaba a envidia. Ninguno de nosotros le hicimos caso y seguimos nuestro camino.

-Si dan un paso mas llamare a la señorita Anabel –Emmett y Jasper se detuvieron en seco, yo los mire confundido.

-Oh vamos… no van a ceder a lo que Mickey diga ¿o si?

-es ¡MIKE! No Mickey –refunfuño Mickey.

-Es lo mismo, eres una rata –volví mi vista a Emmett y Jasper- además… quien es Anabel?

-Es la señorita que nos puso a limpiar el comedor –hablo Jasper.

-¿Señorita? Eso no es una señorita, una señorita es joven de esas que salen en las películas para adolescentes o en novelas románticas que apestan… lo que nos puso a recoger la basura del comedor es una anciana –bufe.

-¡Oye! No llames así a mi abuela –grito Mickey.

-Si fuera señorita no serias su nieto Mickey –rodee los ojos- vamos Jasper, Emmett, quiero des aburrirme- ellos se miraron entre si, se encogieron de hombros y siguieron caminando. Dejando atrás a un Mickey gritando como niñita.

Una vez ya en el lago me di cuenta de que había nueve canoas flotando pero se sostenían a la orilla por unas sogas.

-Jasper –llamo Emmett- Edward sabe nadar, ¿cierto? –el me miro y yo entrecerré los ojos ¿Quién me creía? ¿Una niña?

-Por supuesto que sabe nadar, y lo hace mejor que tu, no por nada es el mejor de la categoría Junior –sonrió Jasper y yo lo hice con el.

-Hey, solo era una pregunta, sino, moriría de regreso aquí. –bufe.

-Cada uno se amarrara tres canoas a la cintura –me explico Jasper ignorando a Emmett y yo asentí- nadaremos hacia la otra parte del lago –señalo, solo se veían las puntas de los largos pinos gracias a la luz de la luna, parecía lejos- Parece lejos, pero no lo sentirás cuando estés en el agua, además tu haz nadado mas lejos sin descansar y haz llevado a Alice contigo –hice una mueca al recordarlo- no será difícil, lo que si tienes que hacer es tener cuidado con algunos animales debajo del agua y con otros que están en tierra firme –asentí.

Bien, no era difícil, solo tener cuidado con los animales.

Me quite los tenis y la camiseta cuando ellos lo hicieron también. Odiaba ser el inexperto. Amarre las tres sogas que picaban demasiado a mi estomago y salte al agua después de ellos. Vaya que estaba helada.

Era casi igual que cuando me caí por accidente al lago que estaba detrás de nuestra casa en pleno invierno. Después de eso no me pude mover por dos días y mi mami solo se la pasaba pegada a mí regañándome. Pff… mi mami… apenas llevábamos poco tiempo fuera y ya extrañaba sus regaños.

No, no Edward… eres un niño, los niños no lloran por sus madres.

-Edward, ¿vienes o no? –grito Jasper, se escuchaba lejos, lo mire y ya había avanzado demasiado, Emmett no se había detenido y seguía nadando.

-Voy –y comando un poco de aire me sumergí y nade lo más rápido que pude. Tiempo después… cuando me di cuenta ya había dejado a Jasper y Emmett mucha distancia atrás y casi llegaba a la otra orilla. Alce la mirada y vi el tenebroso bosque que estaba allí; daba miedo, mucho miedo. Pero debía seguir por que las burlas de Emmett no se harían esperar.

Cuando llegue a la orilla rápido me quite las sogas de mi estomago, lo mire y con la poca luz que había me di cuenta de que había una franja roja atravesando mi ombligo. Malditas sogas. Jale las canoas hasta subirlas a la tierra y las amarre en los arboles, me senté y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo cuando una ráfaga de viento llego a la orilla.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –el grito de Jasper se escucho por todo el bosque y después de un momento vi como se encendían todas las luces del campamento. Rayos.

-¡Edward! Ven, ¡Jasper esta herido! –grito Emmett y yo instintivamente salte al agua y llegue donde Jasper, lo subí a mi espalda. ¡Oh dios! ¡Jasper estaba gordo! Nade lo mas rápido que pude aun con el hacia la orilla y cuando llegue lo deje caer en la tierra. Tenía marcas de dientes en el tobillo.

-Odio a las pirañas –gimió con sus ojos apretados. Por fin Emmett llego donde estábamos y lo miro.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –mire donde estaba el campamento y varias personas estaban paradas en el muelle; estamos en problemas.

.

.

-Rayos, eso duele –Jasper estaba sentado mirando su tobillo con las marcas de dientes allí- ¿Cómo es que a ustedes no les paso nada?

Ahora estábamos encima de una de las canoas que nos habíamos llevado, Emmett y yo estábamos temblando por el frio, Jasper fuer el único que fue cubierto por una gruesa cobija.

-Es que tu le pareciste sexy a la piraña Jazz –bromeo Emmett pero su sonrisa se borro cuando la anciana que me había lastimado antes lo miro feo.

Así es, habíamos sido atrapados por casi toda la militarización del campamento y la mayoría eran mujeres, puaj! Seguro que los hombres eran gays. Que tontos.

Cuando tocamos tierra (de nuevo) un gay se llevo a Jasper corriendo hacia una de las cabañas donde había una cruz de color rojo. ¿Que le van a hacer a mi amigo? ¿Lo van a volver gay también? Nooo! El es un buen amigo, el no merece eso…

Basta Edward… ahora tú pareces el gay. Rodee los ojos ante lo que estaba pensando.

-¡Edward! –Rosalie y Alice corrieron a abrazarme, ellas estaban con un pijama seco y calientito… por un momento desee que no me soltaran.

-Emmett! Emmett! –grito Bella y dando pequeños tropiezos abrazo a su hermano envolviéndolo con una manta. Suertudo.

Me abrace mas a ellas dos sin dejarlas ir, el castañeo de mis dientes se fue. Pero entonces recordé que estaba abrazando a Alice y rápido las solté.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te paso algo a ti? ¿No te pico nada? – Alice comenzó a bombardearme con muchas preguntas- ¿estaba fría el agua? ¿En que estabas pensando? Esto lo sabrá mamá, pudiste haber muerto, o un animal te pudo comer –Y no tengo idea de donde pero saco un manta y me envolvió con ella. Por un momento la ame.

-¿Dónde esta Jasper? ¿Que le paso? ¿Por qué no esta contigo? –Rosalie me empezó a mover desesperadamente- ¡contesta! ¡DONDE ESTA MI HERMANO! –grito.

-Cálmate Rosalie, se lo llevo un gay a no se donde, el esta bien, solo lo mordió una piraña o algo así… no es nada -su cara era de completo espanto.

-¡¿UNA QUE? ¡¿NO ES NADA? TE VOY A MATAR EDWARD CULLEN! –y definitivamente no lo vi venir cuando ya me encontraba en el piso con Rosalie encima de mi agarrando fuertemente mi cuello… no podía respirar en ese momento.

-Hey! Hey! Rosalie suéltalo, Rosalie, saétalo ya el no tiene la culpa –grito Alice tratando de quitar a Rosalie encima mío.

-Claro que no lo voy a soltar, ¿Dónde esta mi hermano? ¡Por tu culpa paso eso! Nadie te dijo que lo sacaras a media noche.

-Ro... rosa… no… -trate de hablar pero la falta de aire me estaba afectando.

-ROSALIE! –grito una mujer y por un milagro logro sacármela de encima, tome una bocanada de aire y se sintió la gloria.

-¡Edward! –Grito Bella- ¿estás bien? -¿Cuántas veces me habían preguntado ya eso? No tenia idea. Ella se acerco a mí y me puso otra manta. ¿Eso no debían hacerlo las ancianas?

Mire a mi alrededor y allí estaban ellas como tontas mirándonos sin hacer nada. ¿Acaso esto era un espectáculo? Me estaba muriendo de frio y ella sonreía como tontas.

-Rosalie, Edward no tiene la culpa de lo que paso… -empezó Emmett. Pero Rosalie lo miro fulminante.

-¿entonces quien tiene la culpa? ¿TU? –se soltó de la anciana y se lanzo de nuevo contra Emmett.

Que Rosalie te golpeara se sentía feo… horriblemente feo.

Entonces otra de las ancianas reacciono y por fin hablo.

-Cullen –Alice y yo volteamos a verla- Edward –Alice seguía mirándola- ya hablaremos de tu castigo el día de mañana. Todos váyanse a dormir.

Rosalie se separo de Emmett y la miro con lágrimas en sus ojos… o no… odiaba ver cuando Rosalie lloraba, hasta yo me sentía mal.

-Tranquila Rosalie, tu hermano esta bien. ¿Quieres que te lleve a verlo? –ella no dijo nada y se acerco a la anciana rápidamente.

Alice volvió a colgarse de mi cuello, puaj, olía de una manera… dulce.

-Alice, suéltame –le recordé y ella de inmediato lo hizo. Y recordé lo que me dijo- no le dirás a mamá ¿cierto?

-Claro que lo hare! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?

-Ahora suenas patética… -bufe- hacemos esto… no le dices a mamá y cuando lleguemos a casa todos los jueves durante una semana te dejare que veas los magos esos.

Su rostro se ilumino y acepto asintiendo energéticamente.

Bella me miraba con enfado. Ella si se percato de lo que había hecho pero mi hermanita no. La semana solo tenia un jueves… pobre Alice.

-Emmett, será mejor que te vayas directo a duchar con agua caliente, te pongas el pijama y te metas a la cama, si me entero de que no fue así, te las veras conmigo –con su pequeño dedo Bella apunto a Emmett mirándolo de una manera amenazadora. Parecía su madre. Yo me reí y Alice también.

-Si Bella, como tu digas –beso su mejilla. Doblemente puaj!- buenas noches –me miro- vámonos Edward.

Alice con su pequeño dedo pico mi estomago llamando mi atención, la mire y ella se puso de puntitas para darme un beso… un beso ¡en la BOCA! Me quede estupefacto allí mismo. Volvió a darme un beso en la nariz.

-Buenas noches hermanito –y se fue corriendo junto con Bella.

Escuche la gran carcajada de Emmett y lo fulmine con la mirada en todo el camino hasta llegar a la cabaña. Cuando llegamos ya estaba Jasper con su pijama acostado en su cama. Junto a el estaba Rosalie.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunte. Emmett había corrido a la ducha.

-Vengo a matar a Emmett –miro por donde se fue- pero eso será mañana. COBRARE VENGANZA EMMETT SWAN! –grito ella haciendo que Mickey (que se había quedado dormido de nuevo) se despertara de golpe y la mirara enojado.

-Es mejor que te vayas Rosalie –le dije sentándome en mi cama. Ella se acerco a mí después de haberle dado un beso a su hermano… y de pensar que Alice me había dado dos…

-Lamento haberte casi matado Edward –se notaba arrepentida. Estaba loca- lo recompensare mañana ¿si? ¿Me perdonas? –hizo un puchero irresistible y yo a regañadientes asentí. buenas noches –y me dio otro beso en la mejilla. Jasper rio y Rosalie salió de la cabaña saltando de un lado a otro. Parecía tonta.

-Eh perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces las asquerosas niñas me ah besado – me estremecí y escuche como Mickey, Jasper y hasta Emmett se rieran de mi. TONTOS!

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? Si lesgusto dejen reviews y sino... ps tambien c:<strong>

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
